Do I wanna know? Frerard
by Obsession Iero
Summary: A veces el amor duele demasiado. A veces tenemos que arrastrarnos para conseguir lo que amamos. Es una historia basada en la canción de Arctic Monkeys, "Do I wanna know?", con algunos lyrics incluidos a lo largo de la historia. Frank Iero/Gerard Way


**Do I wanna know?**

A veces me despierto por la mañana y me pregunto si de verdad _quiero saber_ si lo que tenemos significa algo para ti.

Cada vez que te veo tengo el mismo sentimiento de esperanza creciendo en mi interior, como si la llama siempre hubiese estado ahí, encendida, esperando por ti. Y la verdad es que no sé por qué me sigo sintiendo así; cada vez que te veo partir me hundo en el vacío, cada vez más hondo, cada vez más frío.

Y me pregunto todos los días si alguna vez te has sentido como yo. Si alguna vez has pensado lo que yo. Si quieres lo mismo que yo.

Dios, nunca puedo dejar de pensarte. Te quedas en mi cabeza, dando vueltas y vueltas como si no hubiese más cosas en el mundo que pensar. Pero tal vez para mí no las hay, tal vez mi mente fue diseñada para una sola persona y esa eres tú, Gerard.

¿ _Alguna vez te has sonrojado_ por algo que yo hice, dije o lo que sea? ¿Alguna vez, solo por mí? Porque yo sí lo he hecho, miles de veces. Cuando rara vez te hago reír y tengo todas esas estúpidas e inservibles mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago por tu boca contrayéndose en esa mueca que tanto amo. Cuando tengo esos pensamientos indecentes al mirarte completo. Cuando te entregas a mí.

 _He soñado contigo casi todas las noches de esta semana_ , y en el sueño siempre me amas. Siempre me sonríes, siempre me acaricias y me besas hasta derretirme entre tus brazos. En mi sueño todo es perfecto entre tú y yo, y no existe nada ni nadie más.

Además, _esta canción que encontré y siempre me hace pensar en ti_ , la repito y la repito Gerard, mientras lloró porque no estás conmigo. Porque en mi pecho hay un vacío que hace juego con tu ausencia. La repito, porque creo que es perfecta y de alguna manera creo que te pertenece. Cada letra, cada acorde, cada tono. Veo tu rostro y escucho tu voz en ella. Y no puedo detenerme y la escucho hasta caer dormido, en mi miseria, en mi soledad, en mi tristeza. Derramo la cerveza que tomo solo para sacarte de mi cabeza un rato, pero es imposible; siempre estás ahí y el alcohol sólo me hace pensar un poco más en ti.

Estoy tan perdido sin ti…

¿ _Quiero saber si este sentimiento fluye en ambos sentidos_? ¿De verdad quiero hacerlo? ¿Hacerlo y terminar destruido porque, de alguna manera ya sé la respuesta?

Sí, quiero hacerlo, quiero tener la certeza de si sientes lo mismo que yo, porque siempre _es tan triste verte partir_. Y jamás quiero dejarte ir porque siempre _estoy esperando a que te quedes_ , sólo una noche, y que me abraces y beses mi cabeza después de haber hecho el amor.

Siempre me dejas con un vacío en mi pecho que es imposible de llenar con nada. Ni siquiera es por algo que dices o alguna acción; al contrario, es tu simple y fría indiferencia. La siento por todos lados, quemando mi piel, he llegado a pensar que puedo verla, que puedo tocarla y casi la respiro.

Tus miradas aburridas, tus palabras arrastradas, el humo de tus cigarrillos inundando la habitación cuando terminaste de saciar tu hambre con mi cuerpo. Porque no es más que eso: tú, saciándote casi como un instinto animal y yo, amándote y entregándome a ti en cuerpo y alma.

No puedo creer que cada vez que tocas a la puerta mi corazón lata deprisa y corra a abrirte, con ganas de sólo besarte ansiosamente y tú sólo respondes a mi necesidad de ti esquivándome y con un simple "Hola", tan frío y aburrido como siempre.

¿Por qué te sigo abriendo la puerta si cada visita tuya destruye un poco más mi alma y mi corazón? Estoy hecho pedazos y a ti ni siquiera te importa.

Me usas y lo seguirás haciendo hasta que yo ponga un alto. Pero ambos sabemos que eso no pasará, ¿no es así? Y tú lo aprovechas y yo me resigno. Siempre es así.

A veces quisiera saber si de verdad has amado a alguien alguna vez. _He estado preguntándome si tu corazón sigue abierto, y de ser así, quiero saber a qué hora cierra_. Porque pareciera como si le dieras acceso a todo el mundo menos a mí. Te he visto sonreír con ternura y mirar con devoción a alguien más. Todos tienen acceso a tu mundo, excepto yo. Y por eso quiero saber a qué hora cierras, pues parece que siempre llego tarde.

Soy tu última opción para amar, pero la primera para complacerte.

Y hay días en que te odio tanto…

 _Lamento interrumpir_ tu vida con mis estupideces, pidiendo y rogándote por unos minutos más de tu tiempo, por un segundo más de tu presencia. Perdóname, en serio. _Es solo que estoy constantemente a punto de intentar besarte_ porque es en todo lo que pienso cuando te tengo cerca. Cuando miro tus labios delgados, suaves y tiernos moverse, cuando pasas tu lengua por ellos para humedecerlos un poco porque siempre están resecos y aun así me fascinan.

Siempre estoy intentándolo pero tú no lo permites. Siempre es un "No, Frank, no en público". "Deja el afecto para alguien que realmente lo quiera". "Por favor, déjame en paz". Es lo mismo que repites cada vez que quiero algo más de ti.

Te necesito tanto y tú te alejas cada vez más…

 _No sé si sientes lo mismo que yo_ … bueno, de hecho sí lo sé. Y por supuesto que no es lo mismo. Pero _podríamos estar juntos si quisieras_. Porque yo siento el amor más insano hacía ti y estoy completamente seguro de que te haría la persona más feliz si por la mañana te decidieras a ser mío de verdad.

Yo podría darte todo para hacerte feliz. Y creo que lo he demostrado porque te sigo amando como lo hice desde el primer momento en que apareciste en mi vida. Y maldigo y bendigo aquel momento porque mi vida sería otra si no te hubiese conocido, pero no cambio el tenerte de la forma en la que te tengo, por una vida donde tú no existes.

Me conformo con tan poco…

 _¿Alguna vez pensaste en llamar cuando habías tomado unas cuantas? Porque yo siempre lo hago_. Dios, te pienso aunque mi cerebro este inundado en alcohol. Te pienso por la mañana, por la tarde, por la noche. Y todo me recuerda y todo me hace pensar en ti. Y siempre pienso en llamar porque escuchar tu voz es como la mejor de las drogas; es el mayor deleite que pueda existir para mí. No importa que sea fría o indiferente, no importa que arrastres las palabras o suenes aburrido. Tu voz es como el nirvana para mis oídos.

No concibo una realidad en la que no estés…

Y por más que quiera salir de este círculo oscuro, vicioso, patético… por más que quiera alejarme de ti y comenzar de cero. Recuperar mi dignidad y el orgullo que alguna vez me caracterizó… no puedo.

 _Quizás estoy demasiado ocupado siendo tuyo para enamorarme de alguien más…_

Pero no te importa y jamás lo hará. Porque en el fondo estoy demasiado consciente –más de lo que quisiera- de que te encanta esto. _Ahora que lo he pensado bien, arrastrándome de vuelta a ti._ Así es como te encanta tenerme; de rodillas ante ti y besando tus pies y adorando cada maldita porción de tu ser.

Te elevo el ego y eso es todo lo que quieres de mí.

"Te amo" te dije. Y fue la caída de todo. Te enojaste, me gritaste, enfureciste como jamás en tu vida lo habías hecho. Creo que en algún punto de tu furia esperé un golpe final y yo estaría listo para morir.

Acababa de entregarme a ti y tú estabas tan sudoroso, tan despeinado, tan hermoso. No me resistí, amor. Tenía que decírtelo o colapsaría con ese secreto entre mis labios si nunca lo confesaba. Y tenía la vaga esperanza de que te quedaras. Porque tú sabes que _de alguna manera estaba esperando que te quedaras._ Pensé que si te lo decía, tu coraza se rompería y terminarías aceptando que sientes lo mismo.

Pero lo único que hiciste fue gritar. "¿Por qué lo dijiste? ¡No quería escucharlo! ¡No me importa!"

Pero no me rendía… claro que no. Soy tan terco como soy un idiota.

" _Ambos sabemos que las noches principalmente fueron hechas para decir cosas que no puedes decir mañana en el día_. Tenías que saberlo y yo tenía que decirlo. Era ésta noche o nunca."

Y tú te fuiste sin responder… una vez más.

 _¿Alguna vez has pensado en llamar, cariño?_

No te he visto desde aquella noche y te he extrañado hasta la locura.

¿Qué es lo que quieres para que vuelvas? ¿Que yo calle lo que siento? ¿Que te ruegue de rodillas?

 _¿Quieres que me arrastre de vuelta a ti?_


End file.
